I'll be Different
by Yokihana
Summary: Maya Tanaka is the grandaughter of Blaine. Dreaming of becoming a trainer at the age of 18 she leaves her hometown and soon discovers both she and her life are not quite what they seem.
1. Chapter 1

**Episode 1-Enter Maya; granddaughter of Blaine!**

"Nihao!" A girl with olive black hair and gleaming green eyes shouted, happy to finally be 18.

"Oh, Maya!" A grey-haired man with a white lab cat answered, "So the bet with your grandfather finally ran out?"

Maya grimaced at the Memory with Blaine, her grandfather.

"I want to be a trainer!" said an eight-year old Maya.

"My, a trainer already?" Smirked Blaine, pulling out a Ponyta from behind him.

Maya couldn't contain herself and gleamed with joy, "Pony!" she squealed.

Blaine smiled cleverly, "A trainer you may be, but at the age you gain it, by taking this Ponyta the day be you an adult." Pulling the Ponyta away, "Agree?"

Too overcome she shouted, "YES!!!"

Blaine laughed at his granddaughter, "Then you get to wait another ten years to be a trainer!"

"WHHAAAATTT….?" Maya shouted shocked.

…Stupid Grandfather and his stupid riddles.

"So Maya, in this day and age you're allowed to choose one of 12 starters when you begin your pokemon journey…but eleven trainers came last week and I haven't been able to get any new pokemon…"

"Oh…" Maya said. Even though she already had a Ponyta, it was customary for all new trainers to receive a Pokemon regardless. Lost in her thoughts, one of Professor Oak's aids came with a tray with four pokeballs, a Pokedex and a lure ball. Curious she grabbed the lure ball and threw it. In a red flash of light, a blue penguin appeared, "Pochama!"

Maya couldn't help but squeal and pick it up, "Pochama!"

Pochama quickly glared and begin pecking at her head. Pochama broke free and angry waddled over behind Professor Oak, "Poch!!!" He said angrily.

Maya looked down, "I'm sorry, did I do something wrong?" Professor Oak sighed and recalled Pochama.

An hour later, Maya was eating lunch in a local Ramen shop with her brother-in-law Gary Oak. His older sister, Daisy had married her older brother two years ago, and the two often found themselves fated together. Maya was the first to break the silence,

"Poor Pochama…"

Gary looked up from his ramen, "Gee Maya don't worry so much; you'll get wrinkles."

"…but Pochama was only a child and taken from his family..."

"So what? It happens all the time, trainers don't do it by meaning it, it just happens!"

"But it was Team Aqua, and they knew, in some situations it's not far to either, but…"

Gary ran his hand though his hair, "Life's tough."

Maya stood up, misty-eyed over Pochama's situation and bowed to Gary, "Sorry Gary"

Maya began out the door and angry at himself Gary shouted, "Hey Maya I was only joking!!" But realized she was already out the door, "She's so kind-hearted…just like her stupid brother, what saps…" he grew quiet and thought to himself._ But…I kind of like her when she gets like that._

Maya found Pochama and Ponyta playing in a local poke-corral. Softly she climbed over the fence and found Pochama near a Bulbasaur. She sat down and bowed,

"Gomen Nasai." Pochama stopped ad turned to look at her, "Professor Oak told me…I want to help you"

Pochama gave her his full attention, "Po.."

"If you come with me, I'll take you back to your family in the caverns in Cerulean, you have my promise as a friend."

"Po…" Pochama's eyes began to water and he leaped into her lap and hugged her with his flippers, "Pochama!"

Maya hugged his together, "Then it's off to the caverns in Cerulean!"

Ponyta looked up and neighed happily and Maya smiled at her two friends and recalled them walked down the streets with pride and confidence, her thoughts drifting to what Professor Oak had told her about Pochama.

"He was taken from his family by Team Aqua when he was young, a trainer managed to save him and bring him here…please Maya be his friend and return him."


	2. Chapter 2

**Episode Two-Random Encounters**

"Po," Pochama shouted as it shot out a powerful bubble attack towards a Rattata.

"Rattata, use quick-attack!" A fourteen year old boy shouted. Without notice the Rattata disappeared then reappeared long enough to tackle Pochama, who toppled backwards.

"Good Rattata, now finish it with a tackle!"

Maya panicked, "Pochama, withstand and surprise!"

Pochama hopped back up and waited for the Rattata to get close enough before shooting a direct hit bubble attack, sending the Rattata flying backwards. Pochama squealed with delight and hugged Maya's leg, who bent down and picked him up and carried him on her shoulders.

The Boy smiled and recalled his tired Rattata, "Good job Maya, you're not too bad."

Maya returned the smile, "Your Rattata was strong, and you almost beat me."

"Yeah, but I learned everything from my dad, we own a ranch," the Boy paused for a while, "Why don't you come?!" Without another word Maya found herself being dragged along towards an unknown destination.

Maya was flabbergasted as she explored the ranch Tommy called home. Tauros and Milktank along with Ponyta and Rapidash roamed the fields and a large pasture housed Mareep and Flaffy.

"Hey!" Tommy said bringing her back to the present.

"Gomen…" Maya said following him into the beautiful ranch house. He showed her into the kitchen and she sat down at the oak table.

"I'll get my mom, dad and Danny." Tommy said before disappearing but the stairs.

Maya relaxed after he left and looked around the kitchen. The home was just as beautiful on the inside as on the outside, with perfect white cabinets and a tanned hardwood floor. She felt something rub against her leg and looked down to see a baby Meowth. She sat down on the floor and scratched its belly, "Where's your mommy."

"Per-rowr," a Voice said in response and Maya turned to see a Daddy and Mommy Persian. Maya crept over and scratched their heads, just as Tommy returned with his parents and brother.

"I see Tyrant and Mia have become taken with you." A woman's voice said. Maya alerted, sat up and bowed, "My name is Maya."

"Tommy told us about you, any friend of Tommy's is more than welcome in our home." She said with a smile and pointed to the tall, grey-haired man standing next to her, "This is my husband Landon, and my son Daniel; and my name is Molly."

Maya bowed again, "Nice to meet you all," Maya said eyeing Daniel. His blue eyes sparkled beneath his black hair that clung perfectly to his head; Maya couldn't help but blush in his sight.

"Tell us Maya, Tommy tells us you've been a trainer officially for four days, what Pokemon have you caught?"

Maya walked outside and the family followed her outside, 'Ponyta, Pochama, come on out!" A horse with a bright fire mane and tail appeared along with the blue penguin, Pochama.

Landon approached Maya's Ponyta and examined it for a minute before nodding and returning to the house. Maya felt awkward at his abrupt leave and smiled despite herself,

"Don't worry," Daniel said, "Dad's just been down lately since a Rapidash he's had since he was a child has been sick…" Tommy and Mrs. Molly had already gone back to the house and Daniel kicked a rock, "Besides a cute girl like you shouldn't worry herself so much." He added with a wink and returned inside the house, leaving a blushing Maya.

"Tommy, grab the plates out of the cabinet." Mrs. Molly asked.

Letting out a disgusted sigh, he went to the cabinet and sluggishly set the table while Maya helped Mrs. Molly cook a hearty dinner of vegetables, soup and warm home-made bread. "Tell me a little more about yourself Maya, where do you come from?"

"Cinnabar Island, my grandfather is a gym leader there."

"Blaine?" She asked after finishing cutting a carrot.

Maya nodded, "He's been raising me since my parents died, and I have an older brother whose 28, ten years older than me."

"Is your brother married?" Mrs. Molly asked.

"Yeah, he married Daisy Oak." I said, embarrassed.

"That's a wonderful family to have, the Oak's are world-renowned."

She smiled, thinking of how much she loved her grandfather-in-law…and maybe even Gary…

The next morning Maya prepared to say good-bye to the Gregory family and exchanged phone numbers with Daniel and Tommy. As she was leaving, Daniel stopped her and grabbed her arm, "Lets have a battle before you leave!"

Maya smiled and released her Ponyta, "Go Ponyta!"

Daniel smirked, "Tododile!"

Maya frowned; the battle was already in his favor, "Alright Ponyta, use stomp!"

"Tododile, water gun!"

Ponyta was stuck with water gun and sent flying back. Ponyta stumbled up and neighed before charging at Totodile, you flew backwards and shot a powerful water gun at Ponyta. Ponyta staggered to get up and somehow managed to get up.

"Alright Totodile, this match is ours! Use bite!"

"Ponyta tackle!" Ponyta rammed into Totodile who flew back, "Quick, dig!" Daniel ordered. Totodile shot a watergun at the ground and burrowed underneath. The scene grew quiet as Ponyta looked around nervously and without warning Totodile burst through the ground underneath Ponyta who hollered and fell back onto her knees and closed her eyes. Maya ran over to her Ponyta and gave it a few pieces of poke-food. Stroking her mane she smiled, "Good job, you did great," and recalled her Ponyta and greeted Daniel with a smile,

"Not bad…"

"I plan on trying the indigo Plateau when it starts again next month." He smiled

Maya remembered it was already April, the Pokemon League challenge at Indigo Plateau was held every May, and all a trainer needed were eight badges to enter. Maya wasn't sure if she would enter next May…maybe she didn't know what she wanted to do.

Daniel and his family surrounded her, "It was wonderful to meet you Mrs. Maya, I hope we see you again soon, don't ever be a stranger," Mrs. Molly said handing her a small bottle of Moo-Moo Milk and a bag of various berries. Maya bowed in thanks and turned to Tommy and Daniel, "I hope to see you both again soon, and maybe we can have another battle?"

"Of course," Tommy said and Daniel smirked," Provided we're both stronger," Maya shook his hand, "It's a deal,"

All too soon, Maya found herself saying good-bye to the wonderful family she had quickly befriended, knowing she had to get to Cerulean and return Pochama to his family before the winter came. Maya however, found herself reflecting on her own family. All she had ever known was her grandfather and her older brother, she never even remembered her mother…and her father would ever be a mystery to her, since he disappeared before she was even born, but that was the past and Maya continued on to her next stop, Viridian City.


	3. Chapter 3

**Episode Three-Fields Before Viridian**

Maya gave Ponyta and Pochama two Oran berries for lunch and ate the remaining peanut butter from the jar. Her stomach still growled and she drank a portion of the milk Mrs. Molly had given her. Even though they had left the ranch three days ago, Viridian was nowhere in sight. _I guess we're further than we thought, _Maya thought. The wind had already grown unusually cold but Ponyta and Pochama were unaffected. As Maya's teeth chattered the silence in the air was broken by the Chocobo theme song from Final Fantasy. Maya dug her cellphone out of her pocket and answered it,

"Moshi, Moshi?" (Note: Hello via phone in Japan)

"Hey, Maya!" Gary said from the other end.

"Gary," Maya questioned, "Is everything ok?"

"Well yeah…actually no. We got a call from Professor Nakamada, his brother is the professor over in Shinou, named Tatsuya and he's just starting off in Viridian, he wants to see you."

"Oh…so…"

"He needs a trainer to send him Pokemon basically," Gary said, "Oh, and I checked your GPS, his ranch is just a mile in front of you, you can't miss it."

Maya scowled, "Are you stalking me now?!"

Gary laughed at Maya's sarcasm, "Gotta watch out for you, I AM your brother-in-law afterall!" Still laughing he hung up the phone.

Maya smiled, "Same old Gary." _I was worried he'd be upset at me still for last week._ She recalled Pochama and hopped onto Ponyta's back and began for the ranch at the bottom of the hill.

When Maya arrived she found a beautiful ranch with a lab like Professor Oak's built in the middle. She recalled her Ponyta and looked around to find several lakes and waterfalls with fenced in area and trees, but no Pokemon. Nervously she walked to the front door and knocked. It opened on its own and she walked in to find a man in his late twenties with a labcoat and coal black hair,

"You must be Maya, come in, I've been expecting you."

Maya stepped in and looked around to find papers and research documents piled everywhere, even in the sink, while a Mightyena slept in the corner.

"Sorry for the mess, Gary just called and said you were on your way…"

"It's ok." Maya said, remembering how bad Gary's car was when he drove her anywhere.

"So Gary's already told you…I need Pokemon to do research on, I only have a Mightyena to study…"

"I see…then if you need me I'll be glad to help you."

"Excellent, I just need to make some changes on your pokedex." Maya handed him her pokedex and disappeared down the hall,

"Oh Maya, there's a pokeball on the table, it's a Pokemon I caught yesterday, take it as my thanks."

Maya looked on the table and found a pokeball. She picked it up and released it. The red light formed a green dinosaur with a giant bulb covering its back, "Bulba," it bellowed.

"A Bulbasaur!" Maya said excitedly as Tatsuya returned and handed Maya her Pokedex back,

"Here's my number in case you need anything, and please send me the next Pokemon you catch."

"I will." Maya promised and handed him a paper with her number scribbled onto it.

"Oh, if you want to get to Viridian before night fall it's just a mile down the road east of here, you can't miss the dirt road."

Maya bowed, "I'm sorry to leave so soon, I promise to stay longer next time."

"And I'll try to be a better housekeeper," He laughed.

Maya and the Professor said their good-byes and once outside Maya hopped on Ponyta's back and road down the road towards Viridian,

"Let's go!"

With Viridian in sight and the sun still high in the sky, Maya and Ponyta stopped to take in the surroundings. Maya sat on the ground next to Ponyta and fell backwards,

"Ponyta, I feel so far from home." Ponyta neighed in response.

"I miss Nathan, Grandfather, Uncle Rodney and Aunt Cindy…and…Kyle."

Ponyta turned her head and neighed softly at the sound of Kyle's name. Kyle had been her best friend, but a year ago he disappeared as quickly as he'd mysteriously arrived seven years earlier. The night remained fresh in her mind; the breeze was like this…

"I'm sorry Maya, I have to go, but we'll see each other again soon, but I may not be the same…"

"What…?"

"I won't be in the physical form you know me in now."

"I don't understand Kyle…"

"You shouldn't, not now, not yet…but I must go."

"You can't Kyle….I…"

"You don't have to say those three words to me, I already now them."

Without another word the boy with black hair and piercing blue eyes kissed her and she closed her eyes lost in his kiss and when again she opened her eyes, he was gone.

"Hey!" A voice rang out.

Maya broke from her daydream and bolted up, "Whose there?"

The Voice chuckled, "Silly Girl."

Maya got up slowly and looked towards the river condensed with fog.

"Please who are you?"

"Isn't it strange you knew I was here, isn't it strange what you can do?"

Maya swallowed hard, this was getting a little too strange,

"Show Yourself!" She shouted as Ponyta's neighed nervously. Everything grew quiet except for the wind. Maya could hardly breathe. Still staring at the lake a form peeked through the fog. Slowly, Maya found her walking towards the waters edge and stopped. Then, the fog took on a life of its own and blew quickly past her making her hair stand on end. The figure standing before her was unmasked, a pink Pokemon with a long tail. Weakly pulling out her pokedex the pokedex confirmed her suspicions,

"Mew."


	4. Chapter 4

**Episode Four-Operation Eevee!**

Maya's green eyes met with Mews blue eyes. Her arm goose bumped as she chocked out,

"Mew…your Mew."

The Mew chuckled as it floated closer to Maya and circled around her,

"You're not what you think you are." Maya noticed Mew didn't use its mouth to speak, as if it was speaking with its mind. A power reserved only for the most powerful of psychic Pokemon. Rarer still was Mew's 'legendary' status reserved for Pokemon that only one was known in existence like Moltres or there had been so few seen to document it as a 'rare' Pokemon. In frustration Maya said,

"What do you mean, 'You're not what you think you are?"

Mew didn't say anything for awhile then still looking at her floated back above the lake and dove under the water while saying, "You'll see!"

Maya turned to Ponyta, her ears flexed in interest. Maya tried to speak, but stopped herself and pulled out Ponyta's pokeball and recalled her. Clipping the Pokemon back to her shoulder strap on her messenger bag, she decided to walk the rest of the way. She began walking and thinking. Seeing a legendary like mew was considered to be more than most trainers could ever hope to wish for. Still walking towards Viridian she pulled out her pokedex again and brought up Mew again. Since she had a pokedex version later than 5.0, she was able to connect to the internet and find out more information than her pokedex had on a particular Pokemon. The files on Mew lasted her a good read until she got to Viridian. Turning it off she put it in her bag. With a stomach pleading for food, she found the sushi bar in the opening of town a welcome attraction.

After eating Maya decide to shop for supplies and with $280 at her disposable, she could shop with ease. The first shop she ventured to was the pokemart, where she bought another first aid kit, complete with super potions, antidotes and cure berries along with a weeks worth of Pokemon food. At the grocery store she bought enough food to last her a week, leaving her with a grand total of $125.80. She had only brought two skirts, a pair of jeans, a pair of capris and four shirts. She hadn't expected to be stuck between Pallet and Viridian so long, and now aside from what she had on, her other clothes were at the Pokemon center, ready to be washed when she got back. Looking around Maya saw what she was looking for…Kohl's.

Nightfall found Maya back at the Pokemon center washing four new shirts and jean capris along with her other clothes. When they finished washing she released Ponyta, Ponyta and Bulbasaur from their pokeballs. Climbing onto the bed to relax, Maya pulled out her pokedex and selected 'Number of Pokemon seen command'.

'There are 483 known and categorized Pokemon with over 100 being confirmed and analyzed in the last year, most from the hidden region of Shinou. New Pokemon from the region include Mime jr. the pre-evolution of Mr. Mime and Pochama a water type. This Trainer has seen a total of fourteen known Pokemon and no unconfirmed Pokemon.' Maya laid her head back, recounting in her head what Pokemon she had seen; Ponyta, Pidgey, Pochama, Bulbasaur, Mew, Mightyena, Milktank, Mareep, Flaffy, Totodile, Rapidash, Tauros, Persian and Meowth. Closing her eyes, Maya drifted to sleep, thinking of her dreams. Maybe after seeing Mew, her new dream would be seeing every Pokemon known in existence.

Maya was awoken the next morning with a phone call. Picking up her phone, she heard her brother on the other end,

"Hey Sis."

"Oni-San! I miss you! Where are you?!" Maya said excitedly with tears.

"I'm so sorry I wasn't home when you became a trainer, but with Daisy conditions, one false move…"

"It's okay." Maya said, "Is she…still that bad?" Maya said quietly.

"Yeah…since she's at eight and a half months now, they're going to schedule the C-section as soon as possible….hopefully we'll have a date tomorrow."

"Is she still…mentally unstable?" Maya said slowly.

"Yeah, they say its an early sign of post-pardon depression…" Maya could hear his voice shaking.

"It'll be okay…do you need me to come there?"

"No, its fine, Samuel is supposed to be here tomorrow morning, Blaine too. Hey, I gotta go, I'll call you this afternoon and talk more."

"I love you Oni-san."

"I love you more sis." He said with more energy in his voice.

Maya hung up and sighed. This was going to be their first child and already several problems had come up. Maya prayed every night that her niece or nephew would be okay. Bulbasaur, Ponyta and Pochama were already bounding with energy and it lifted her spirits. She headed towards the cafeteria to get breakfast for her and her Pokemon. While in line she thought more about what Mew had said, but none of it made sense.

"Excuse me miss," A young boy said tugging on her sleeve. Maya looked down to see a boy around ten with light brown hair sticking out from under a Pokemon League cap. He had on a white shirt with blue shorts and looked at her intensely,

"You're a trainer right?"

Maya nodded nervously, "yes…"

"Good, then do you think you could help me out?"

"Sure, what do you need?" Maya asked curiously.

"Well…" he started, "You're heading through to Pewter City right?"

"Yes"

"Good," he said pulling out a pokeball from his pocket, "Could you please take this to Milly Patton in Pewter City?"

Maya smiled, "Of course, its on my way there, I'll be glad to give it to your friend."

"Good, tell her its from Brad." He said looking down. Maya blushed, _his girlfriend…?_

Brad noticed her expression, "I'm not a kid, so don't think its cute, I'm twelve okay."

"Gomen…" Maya said placing the pokeball into her bag.

"Whatever, here's the letter to give her and my number if you have any trouble." He said scurrying away then stopped and smiled, "I was right; your aura is so pure…"

Maya looked at him confused, "What…" but she lost sight of him as the crowd grew and when it cleared he was nowhere to be seen, "What a strange boy…"

After returning to her room and eating breakfast Maya looked at the pokeball curiously wondering what Pokemon it could be. As her other Pokemon ate breakfast she pressed the button in the center of the pokeball and a red light beamed onto the floor. The red light materialized into a dog-like Pokemon with long ears and a brown/white coat, "veve!" It said happily. Maya smiled, "An Eevee!" She pulled out her pokedex and shined it at Eevee,

Eevee, the evolution Pokemon. Seven evolutions of Eevee are known; Vaporeon, Jolteon, Flareon, Umbreon, Espeon, Leafia and Glaciea

Maya petted Eevee and scratched its ears, then gave it a bowl of Pokechow to eat for breakfast. Her grandfather had a Flareon who was a contest Champion on the highest level in beauty. Although as an Eevee it had been mild-mannered when it evolved into a Flareon it developed a fiery temper…and it was never the same. When the Pokemon had finished eating, she recalled them and checked out of the Pokemon center and took in the fresh air outside and looked around. People were already walking around, eager to start a new day. Maya began heading north out of town where the Viridian gym was located.

After a short walk she found a sign leading to the gym on the outskirts of town. Following the dirt path she soon found herself at the Viridian city gym. It was a tall, brown and plain looking building with no trees, shrubbery or decorations, far different from the ring her grandfather used that was built inside an active volcano. She creaked open the doors and found three other trainers, three boys, and a desk where a receptionist had already began speaking to the group and Maya listened,

"In order to have even a chance to battle the gym leader, each trainer will be assigned a gym-appointed tester. In order to face the gym leader you must battle and beat the trainer." The receptionist got a call and looked suspiciously at Maya then turned to another guy who approached her and the other three trainers were greeted by other trainers,

"Our new gym leader has already taken quite an interest in you. I'll be your tester, follow me."

Maya nodded and followed him down the hall to a room marked 002 and entered. Maya looked at the young man. He appeared to be around twenty with dirty blond hair and a hiking outfit complete with hiking boots. The room was a small stadium with an outlook over top where a man sat able to watch their battle…it made Maya nervous.

"This will be a two-on-two battle, agree?" Maya nodded a yes and he smiled, "My names Randy by the way." He said with a wink.

"Maya Tanaka, nice to meet you."

"Alright Maya, lets begin. I choose you Geodude."

A Pokemon appeared on the field that resembled a rock with popeye like arms.

Geodude, the rock Pokemon. Often mistaken by hikers for a boulder.

"Then I choose Pochama!" Maya's blue penguin Pokemon appeared, 'Poch!"

Randy smiled, "Impressive, few trainers have a Pochama, this is only the second one I've ever seen, Geodude tackle!"

Geodudes arms gripped the ground and it flung itself into the air towards Pochama. Pochama took the direct hit and skidded back across the stadium floor. Knowing what to do, its mouth foamed and it shot out a bubble attack straight at Geodude who winced in pain. Randy grimaced,

"Geodude, rollout!"

"Pochama dodge it!"

Geodude curled into a ball and quickly spun towards Pochama who took a direct hit and Pochama went sailing through the air. Once in the air Pochamas eyes flared and it shot out a powerful water gun to the ground where Geodude was rolling. Randy's warning came too late and Geodude took the direct hit and stopped. Pochama broke the water gun long enough to get to the ground when it shot another one sending Geodude straight into the wall. Geodude slid down the wall and Randy grimaced,

"Geodude return. Not bad Maya, but how can you take Ivysaur!"

Ivysaur, the evolved form of Bulbasaur

"Pochama return," Maya recalled Pochama knowing the larger green dinosaur with an open flower was strong against a water type,

"Ponyta, Go!"

Ponyta reared after being released and stared down at the Ivysaur who snorted at it.

"Ivysaur, use razor lead!"

"Ponyta, flamethrower!"

Ponyta unleashed a powerful flamethrower that broke through Ivysaur razor turning the fast spinning leaves into ash and scorching right through to Ivysaur. Weakened, Ivysaur wobbled but regained its balance, "Your Ponyta's pretty powerful Maya. Ivysaur use Vine whip!"

Two powerful vines shot out from Ivysaur wrapping tightly around Ponyta's legs. Confused, Ivysaur seized the opportunity and yanked Ponyta to the ground. Ponyta neighed in pain and winced as a powerful razor leaf was shot at her again and again. Maya could only watch helplessly as Ponyta struggled to break free. Realizing it was too much for Ponyta she grabbed Ponyta's pokeball and prepared to recall her when Randy gasped. Looking up Maya noticed that Ponyta was no longer there, replaced with a glowing white light. When the light disappeared Ponyta was gone, replaced with a far larger horse with a mane that connected with its tail and its fiery mane/tail was a powerful glowing flame with a white horn in the center of its forehead. Rapidash glared hard at Ivysaur and neighed as it powered its fiery mane to send a powerful fire across Ivysaur vines and straight to Ivysaur. Ivysaur could do nothing and was scorched by the powerful flames and wincing Randy recalled his Pokemon. The arena became silent only to be broken by the clapping from the man sitting on the overlook.


End file.
